


RWBY BERSERK: Openings & Endings

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Endings, Inspired by Music, Openings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: The Openings and Endings of RWBY: BERSERK





	1. First Arc: Black Destoryer Opening-Penpals: Tell Me Why

Song: Penpals-Tell Me Why ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I2rV8oKWSdM))

* * *

 

A close up black and white image of the right side of Ruby's face before it then zoom out few times to reveal the right upper side of her before the image of a burning fire appear in Ruby's body.

A zooming out image of Ruby holding Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode with her right while the background turn from red to white.

The title appear with a dark background.

A image of a dead-looking tree in what appeared to be a graveyard with various dead bodies hanging from the branches of it.

A image of Ruby standing on the edge of a cliff as she look over from where she is with her black cloak just fluttering from the blowing wind blowing onto it to show Full-Moon Gin in its Compact Mode behind Ruby's back.

Ruby then use Full-Moon Gin in Sword Mode to jump over.

2 images of blood being splattered.

A image of a whiterose burning up into smokes.

There were several image of Ruby in either different postures or holding Full-Moon Gin in its different modes and the image of the burning whiterose.

Ruby stared at us before turning around and walked down the lonely path as the night sky is filled with beautiful stars and the full shattered moon.

 


	2. First Arc: Black Destoryer Ending-Silver Fins: Waiting So Long

Song: Silver Fins-Waiting So Long ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8MlYBcRr-dU))

* * *

 

A canvas is shown with nothing on it, hanging on a wall of various blue markings. But then...

A sketching of a Beowolf that was completely black with glowing red fangs and claws holding a wheel in its hands, slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

A sketching of Summer Rose's grave on the snow-covered cliff slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

A sketching of Yang with a smirk on her face as she look over her shoulder slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

A sketching of Blake reading a book about a man hunting a godlike beast in revenge while her eyes glance to the right side of her slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

A sketching of Weiss looking at the left side of her with a smile on her as her summon Arma Gigas was holding her in its palm of its left hand while holding the hilt of its massive sword in its right hand as it appear to look at us slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

A sketching of Full-Moon Gin embedded in a dark stone over a battlefield filled with nothing but blood and corpses slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

And finally... A sketching of showing the left side of Ruby's face, stoic and emotionless, as she lay Full-Moon Gin in its Scythe Mode on her right shoulder as she stared into the distance of the unknown now finally slowly appeared on the canvas itself...

Before all became a field of darkness...

 


	3. Second Arc: Early Years Opening-Wolf's Rain: Stray

Song: Wolf's Rain-Stray ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kucGEjGLeY))

* * *

 

The droplets of rain pound onto the pavement as puddle itself reflected the dark grey clouds in the sky before a wolf run over the puddle.

A city of tall buildings, with a trio of tall skyscapers being the main focus, were shown behind a fence with bard wires.

The same wolf from before run on the road while the crows were flying over head as the rats were searching as a cat turn to look behind.

A close-up face of the wolf is shown.

A flock of ravens were flying overhead as the wolf look up at them from on top of a pole.

A upward look shown from behind Ruby looking at the clouds as her cloak flutter against the wind before she turn around.

The wolf was fighting against another wolf at an enterance of an abandon subway before it was shown running along the rails before it was shown running on top of a bridge.

Ruby was running in the city while being in the rain.

She walk passed a yellow illusion of Yang sitting on Bumblebee in a alleyway.

She walk passed a purple illusion of Blake sitting in an alleyway behind a fence.

She walk passed a white illusion of Weiss while the illusion itself walked passed her in the rain.

A unknown girl covered by her cloak and hood, who look like Ruby and yet wasn't at the same time, look through the window of the shop at the rain while she stand.

Ruby look up at the sky while the wolf then lifted it head up as it howled to the sunlight that have pierce through the dark clouds of the storm itself before the blue full shattered moon was showned.

The puddle on the pavement was shown again with a lonely White Rose laying on the puddle of water itself...

 


	4. Second Arc: Early Years Ending-Wolf's Rain: Gravity

Song: Wolf's Rain-Gravity ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FV6OCCR4qlA))

* * *

 

A wolf run in the plain of snow as the falling snowflakes fall from the dark grey clouds above. Before it slowly turn into sunset as the clouds above shattered as the sun was setting down. Before it slowly turn into night with the cloud floating calmly in the sky as the blue Shattered Full Moon look over the wolf as it continue to run in the plain of snow...

 


End file.
